


Various Haikyuu! x reader

by sakusas_personal_hole



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Marijuana, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusas_personal_hole/pseuds/sakusas_personal_hole
Summary: I take requests on my tumblr, sakusas-personal-hole incase you want to request there!! These are all requests, I will be updating as I go.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Oikawa x Fem!reader (Smut)

“Tōru!”

You felt dizzy with pleasure, your best friend Oikawa’s tongue lapping up your juices like it was his last meal. Seeing him between your thighs was something you didn’t expect to happen when you came over.

It started like it normally did, you went over to his house, crying about your now ex-boyfriend, Sato, who you (finally) caught cheating on you. You often came to Oikawa to cry about him, how he would ignore you, how you would see him texting other girls, but for some reason you stayed with him. Oikawa hated that. He wanted you to be with someone who would love and appreciate you and never do you wrong. Someone like himself. But since you were caught up with Sato you never gave it any thoughts.

But that changed today.

You had finished explaining to Oikawa what happened and he got the ice cream out of the freezer along with two spoons, saying you two should watch a movie to help you forget. You two loved watching movies together, so he set up the tv and you both spread onto the couch. It started slowly, you cuddled up next to him, like always. He snaked his arm around your waist, slowly rubbing soft circles with his thumb. You shifted to lay your head in his lap, so he left one hand on your head and one on your waist. Slowly, his right hand seemed to migrate south, leaving it at the peak of your hips. He continued to rub soothing circles, his thumb sneaking its way under your pajama shorts to connect to your soft skin.

“Is this okay?” he asked you softly, not wanting to make you uncomfortable. You nodded shyly, but then sat up to meet his eyes. You had tired, puffy eyes from crying, but Oikawa still thought you were incredibly beautiful. He smiled at you, not prepared for your next action.

You leaned over and kissed him, almost to test the waters. You pulled away to meet his eyes, but he immediately pulled you back in, holding your face in his hands. You kissed him back, knowing you did the right thing. He ran his tongue across your bottom lip, hoping to deepen the kiss. You granted the entry, his tongue immediately exploring the cavern of your mouth, dancing with your own. He moved his hand down to massage your inner thigh, which made you instinctively spread your legs. 

Those are the events that now led to you pulling his hair and feeling his moans against your sopping cunny. He sucked on your clit, which made you buck your hips into his face even more. He was giving you more pleasure than you had ever felt before, but something was missing. You wanted more.

“Need more, Tōru, n-need you inside,” you moaned desperately, which caused him to remove his mouth from you with a pop. He slipped his fingers in easily, watching your face to make sure you were enjoying it. 

“Need your cock, Tōru,” you managed to moan out.

It didn’t take long for Oikawa to remove his pants, his erection standing tall against his stomach. He rubbed himself against your entrance, gathering slick to get prepared. You shuddered at the feeling, ready to be filled by him.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you ever even met that asshole,” he said with a smirk as he pushed himself in.

And he did just that.


	2. Suna x Fem!reader (Smut)

The streetlights that littered the empty parking lot illuminated Suna’s car, just enough for you to see his bored expression as he packed the bowl of his pipe. You two were good friends, and you smoked in groups quite frequently, but never alone. You were the only one awake at 2 am, so you were the lucky one who got to share his full bowl of kief. Normally this would be enough to get a full group high, so you didn’t know what to expect when he said you two would smoke it all. You watched intently as he brought the sleek glass pipe to his lips, the flame of his torch lighter irradiated his face, putting his striking green eyes on display. He was definitely attractive, but you knew his interests only included smoking weed and volleyball, so you never tried anything with him. He inhaled, released his thumb from the carb and passed the piece to you. You quickly began to inhale to keep the bowl cherried, feeling a slight burn in the back of your throat as you passed it back to Suna. You kept it in for a few moments before exhaling slowly, allowing more thick smoke to occupy the car. Very few words were shared until Suna suddenly spoke out.

“Wanna try to shotgun?” he asked with a small smirk.

You giggled at the thought, quite obviously high from smoking almost half the bowl. You had seen your friends do it but you had never experienced it, so you nodded your head. Suna took a long hit and you leaned in. His mouth was brought to yours and you took in the smoke he had exhaled into you. He pulled away, still sporting his smirk. You blew the smoke into his face, still laughing at what you two had just done. After finally finishing the bowl, you turned to face him. You felt heavy and dizzy, much more than you ever had been. The world felt like it was spinning around, and Suna was the only thing stable. You reached out and grabbed his hand, feeling the need to hold something. He gave you a small smile. 

“Feels good huh? You okay?”

You nodded and smiled back, feeling warm when he held your hand back. He stroked his fingers across the back of your hand, which sent tingles all over your body. Your senses felt heightened with all that was in your system. Suna noticed you squirming in the passenger seat, something you yourself didn’t notice you were doing. He squeezed your hand, causing you to look up at him. He didn’t say anything at first, he just studied your face for a moment. You were about to look back down before he grabbed your chin.

“You’re pretty. You thirsty?” 

You nodded, suddenly being aware of your cottonmouth. You expected Suna to bring out a water bottle, but he just told you to open your mouth. Not thinking of it, you opened your mouth, only to be met by him spitting into it. Your eyes were wide with confusion, but you still swallowed. You looked at Suna who was just as surprised as you were, almost like he wasn’t sure that was going to work. He motioned his head to the backseat, and you instantly complied, squeezing between the two front seats to get there. Suna quickly followed, and instantly attacked your mouth with his once he was seated. He brought you up onto his lap and you immediately grinded into it, deperately trying to feel for his length under his loose shorts. You gasped when you felt it, and Suna took this oppurtunity to sneak his tongue into your mouth. He tasted like weed and smoke, a flavor you could get used to. His hands made their way up your shirt, cupping your breasts through your bra. He brought his hands to your back, expertly undoing your bra in one quick motion. You helped him by removing it completely, your mouth still connected to his in a heated kiss. He immediately moved his hands back to your front, massaging and pinching both nipples ever so slightly, making you moan into his mouth. You pressed yourself into his lap even more, the friction sending shocks throughout your body. Your pleasure was immeasurable, and this was just from dry sex.

You couldn’t remember how you ended up in that position, but all you knew was you never wanted it to end. Suna was plowing into you from behind, pulling at your hair and spanking you. The backseat was cramped, sure, but you could care less with how good it felt to have Suna stretching you out with every quick thrust. He roughed slammed into you, causing you to arch your back deeper.

“Good girl, being such a good slut for me,” Suna panted out, getting dizzy with pleasure as he relentlessly fucked you. His dirty words went straight to your core, causing you to clamp down onto him. He spanked you again, causing the same reaction. You felt the familiar knot start to form in your stomach as Suna angled himself to hit your special spot with every thrust.

“R-rin, ‘m getting close,” you choked out, tears welling in your eyes as you felt the orgasm getting closer to you. Suna continued what he was doing, ready to make you cum. He reached his hand around to rub at your clit, causing you to clench around him tightly. The stimulation became too much as you creamed around his cock, your orgasm making you feel heavy as it washed over you. Suna pulled out and turned you around, putting your leg onto his shoulder. He looked down at you, his pupils blown out and lustrous. 

“We should do this more often,” was all he said before sliding himself back into your overly sensitive cunt. 

BONUS:

After that night, your usual smoke group wondered why you and Suna got so close all of a sudden, and why you two always smoked without them. Atsumu decided to investigate and check up on you all at the smoke spot, and he scarred himself. When he confronted Suna about it, Suna just told him he shouldn’t have stuck his nose in yall’s business LOL


	3. Sakusa x Fem!reader (Smut)

“Babe, kiss?” You asked your boyfriend Sakusa, who was laying next to you on your shared bed. He wasn’t usually the one who initiated affection, so you got your fix by asking for kisses and hugs, and he always complied. He put his phone down to turn and kiss you, holding out the kiss so it wasn’t just a peck. 

Sakusa’s tongue slipped into your mouth, turning your innocent kiss into a heated battle of tongues. His mouth tasted minty, like the mouthwash he had used before bed. He removed his mouth from yours but quickly latched onto the sweet spot between your jaw and neck, nibbling and harshly sucking. You could already feel the bruise forming, knowing it would be very evident in the morning. His hands snuck up your shirt, kneading at your breasts and pinching your sensitive nipples. You don’t know how he ended up on top of you, but you were too lost in the pleasure to even care. 

His right hand moved south, lightly teasing a finger across your already damp panties. You panted out a “please” as he continued to run his finger up and down, shivers brought to your spine every time he ghosted around your clit. He finally ripped your panties off, exposing your dripping cunt to the cold air. Sakusa dipped his finger into your juices, continuously teasing around your hole before he finally pushed in a very large middle finger. You convulsed around his finger, sucking it in desperately. He shifted himself down on the bed, so he was face to face with your pretty pussy. He threw one of your legs onto his shoulder, trying to get easier access to what he needed. He dragged his tongue flat across your heat, licking a circle around your clit.

“O-omi!” you moan out, face flushed in excitement. Sakusa chuckled against you, and you could feel the vibrations all around, making you moan even louder.

Sakusa wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked as he pushed in another finger, stretching you out and preparing you. He tapped your other leg to signal you to put it on his shoulder, but instead you responded by hiking up both your legs, placing your knees flush against your chest. This surprised him, causing him to remove his mouth from you.

“Wow, I didn’t realize you were that… flexible,” he began, a devilish smirk forming on his lips. You could see the lust deep in his onyx eyes. “Let’s have some fun,  _ sweetheart _ .”

The way he dragged out the nickname brought shivers to your body, not to mention wetness down to your core. You were nervous but excited to see what he had in mind as he pushed down his boxers.


	4. Sakusa x Fem!reader (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas special!

“Why does it smell like Santa threw up in here?”

Those were the first words that came out of your boyfriend Sakusa’s mouth as he walked into your shared apartment, finally home from practice. You giggled and turned to see him, his nose red from the harsh winter’s air. You were rolling out gingerbread cookie dough and you had lit all your winter scented candles through the shared space, hoping to drown out some of the bleach smell the apartment naturally had. Sakusa stood behind you, wrapping his arms around your form as you continued to roll the dough. He felt cold, his body still trying to adjust to the sudden change in temperature. You turned around, pulling him into a sweet kiss. He could taste the cookie dough that you had shamelessly tasted earlier.

You both pulled away and smiled. Sakusa said he was going to wash up, so you continued with your cookies. After cutting the shapes out, you put them in the oven and set the timer. While Sakusa was in the shower, you laid out a pair of pajamas you secretly bought him, and put on your own matching pair. You heard him getting out of the shower when you were pulling the cookies out of the oven, so you quickly turned off the oven and ran to the bedroom.

“Surprise!” you exclaimed with a bright smile on your face. Sakusa took in the sight before him, eyes softening as he noticed the matching pajamas you two were going to be sporting. 

“I thought we could have a Christmas cookie night! The cookies are done, we just have to decorate,” you said, smiling brightly up at your calm boyfriend. He nodded, a pink hue warming his cheeks and ears. He got dressed and followed you to the kitchen, helping you bring the cookies and icing to the table to decorate them. 

Christmas was a week away, but Sakusa felt like he got the best present already, seeing you smile and hearing you sing along to your favorite christmas song as you both decorated gingerbread men. The smile you gave him while proudly showing your heavily decorated gingerbread man was worth more than any gift he could ever ask for.

After eating a sickening amount of gingerbread, you and Sakusa laid out onto the couch, cuddling while he put on your favorite Christmas movie. Quickly falling from your sugar high, you began getting drowsy, falling asleep in his arms. The last words you remember before drifting asleep were his soft praises, 

“My most beautiful gift, I love you.”


	5. Atsumu x Fem!reader (Smut)

The cool air rushed over you as you opened the doors of the gym, your eyes adjusting to the bright lights as you scanned the area, looking for your boyfriend, Atsumu. You came to surprise him. He wasn’t in sight, but the rest of the men of the MSBY Black Jackals were. They were on a lunch break, and you just assumed Atsumu was in the restroom. Seeing as you hadn’t seen his teammates in quite some time, you went to go sit with them and catch up.

You sat next to Bokuto, who was always one of your favorites among Atsumu’s teammates. He offered you a smile and a hug as you continued talking to the rest of them. They loved you, you were always supporting them at games and you gave them gifts and treats when you could, so they were forever grateful for you. After a couple minutes of conversing, Atsumu walked into the gym and was surprised to see you there, but he smiled and greeted you with a hug as you went up to him. 

He looked you up and down, admiring the body he deemed as perfect, no matter what you said as a counter. You were wearing a tight shirt that hugged your breasts quite nicely, and a skirt that flaunted your legs, exposing your plush thighs. Atsumu knew you were stunning, so he always tried to cover you up a bit when you two were around his team. Since you came to surprise him, he had no idea you would be wearing something that showed you off so much. 

And he didn’t like it.

He didn’t like the way Hinata had a soft blush on his face when you giggled at his jokes; he didn’t like how close you sat to Bokuto, your thigh occasionally rubbing against his; and he definitely didn’t like the wandering eyes Sakusa had. 

All of these were catalysts to what happened when the two of you got home.

Once the door was shut, he caged you in against it. Your breath hitched when you looked up at him, his brown eyes dark with lust and aggression. You wanted to catch his attention when surprising him, but you didn’t think anything like this would happen.

“You just love acting like a slut, don’t ya?” Atsumu said with a cold, teasing tone.

You shook your head no and looked down to your feet. Atsumu didn’t like that either.

“Tch. Why so shy now?” He asked as he harshly brought your head up to meet his gaze, then putting his hand on your throat, squeezing ever so slightly. “ You weren’t this shy around the boys. You just wanted their attention, hm? I’m not giving you enough so ya had to come around dressed like a whore to get their attention?”

Your face flushed as you felt yourself getting more wet as he continued to degrade you. He never talked to you like this, but something about this new Atsumu turned you on. His usually sweet words would always make you a mess for him, but something about him belittling you made you putty in his hands.

“Speak when you’re spoken to, slut”

“N-no, ‘tsumu, only wanna impress you,” you choked out, a tear finding its way down your face from sheer embarrassment. He kissed the tear off your face, a tender action to remind you that he was still madly in love with you. Soon after though, you felt his hand snake between your thighs, pushing your damp panties aside as he ran a finger over your folds. You shuddered at the feeling, happy to finally get some friction. His long finger teased around your clit, down to your entrance, gathering your slick as he pushed it in slowly. You bucked your hips, desperately wanting more.

“Such a needy slut, already dripping, I need to show ya who you belong to.”

Atsumu swiftly picked you up and took you to your shared room, practically throwing you down onto the bed and climbing on top of you. Without warning, he kissed you, taking advantage of your shock by shoving his tongue into your mouth. He pulled down his shorts and underwear, stroking his length and lathering himself in his precum. He flipped up your skirt and pulled down your underwear, and you gasped when you felt him starting to push into you without prep. 

“Sluts like you don’t need prep, I know you can handle it”

Atsumu quickly bottomed out, making you scream out his name. He started a fast rhythm as he pounded into you. You teared up from the pain, but pleasure soon started to override. He buried his face into your neck and started to bite and suck, leaving his mark.

“Everyone can see who you belong to now,” he said as he took his lips off your neck, not missing a beat in the tempo he set against you. “Turn around.”

After he pulled out you quickly flipped onto your stomach. He shoved himself back in and continued his pace. He gripped your hair and pulled, making your arch your back even further. 

“Ya like that? Such a dirty whore, dressing slutty just for the attention. You know you’re all mine”

Atsumu landed a firm smack on your ass, rubbing the red skin after just to repeat his actions. 

“You like this, I can feel you tightening after every one. So dirty. Just for me. Say it.”

“J-just for you, ‘tsumu” you moan out, the pain adding another level of pleasure. You felt a knot forming in your stomach, Atsumu was hitting that certain spot with every quick stroke. The feeling was coming very quickly, and you knew that Atsumu was feeling the same way, his strokes becoming sporadic. 

“Gonna cum, Atsumu,” you moaned out, your vision turning white. Atsumu fucked you through it, reaching his own high as he did. He came down from his high and you two stayed that way for a minute, catching your breath. He slowly pulled out and you flopped down, exhausted and sore. He laid next to you, cuddling you into his arms and kissing the top of your head tenderly. 

“I love you, y/n.”

“I love you too, ‘tsumu. If i knew dressing like that would lead to this, I would have done it sooner.” You playfully said.

“Pull something like that again and I’ll record you creaming around my cock to really show the boys who owns you.” He retorted with a smirk.

You giggled and kissed Atsumu’s cheek. You didn’t know if that was a joke or not, but you were willing to risk it.


	6. Sakusa x Fem!reader (Smut)

You stood at the front door of your apartment, looking up at Sakusa. Your 3rd date went extremely well, and neither of you were ready to end the night just yet.

“Sakusa-kun, would you like to come in? We can have some drinks?” You asked timidly, afraid of rejection. 

Sakusa gave you a soft smile and nodded, eager to continue a wonderful night with you. You unlocked the door and welcomed him in, offering him a pair of house slippers as you both removed your shoes at the entrance. You motioned for him to sit on the couch while you poured some wine into glasses for the both of you. 

The night consisted of you both talking about anything and everything, from past childhood pets to future plans, the conversation never went dry. After 2 and a half bottles of wine, the friendly distance you two kept between yourselves was gone. Your legs were draped over his own, and your head rested on his shoulder as you two simply enjoyed each other's company. You looked up at him to see him staring at you.

“ _I really want to kiss you right now._ ” 

That was all Sakusa said before you brought your lips to meet his. He quickly kissed you back and brought his hand up to grab your face. You melted into his touch. He tasted like the wine, bitter with notes of sweetness, and you could get intoxicated from it. You grew addicted to it, wanting more from him. You grabbed his thigh and he broke away from the kiss, looking at you with his blown out pupils.

“Do you want to take this further?”

You nodded eagerly and jumped up from the couch, dragging him to your bedroom. Your lips were attached to his once again, and you were both removing clothes off yourselves. The scene could only be described as pure desperation for one another. You were both finally down to your underwear before you separated and admired one another. You looked at Sakusa, his toned and broad body made yours seem so small. He simply pushed you down onto the bed and made his way down to your panties, looking up to make sure he had the okay to take them off. Sliding them down your legs, you felt the cool air rush against your already wet pussy.

“ _I haven’t even touched you and you’re already this wet_ ,” Sakusa said with a smirk. You hid your face in your hands, but you had no time to be shy when you felt Sakusa’s long, thick finger slide in suddenly. You gasped as your back arched off the bed, desperately trying to feel more. He moved it around slowly, watching your reaction. When he was content with them, he added another. You squeezed around his fingers, letting out small gasps and quiet pants as he curled them inside you.

“Please, Sakusa-kun, I need more,” you let out, needing to feel him more.

“Call me Kiyoomi,” he said as he quickly pulled down his underwear, revealing his impressive length. His cock stood proudly against his stomach as he started to unwrap a condom. After putting it on, he positioned himself in front of your entrance, pushing in slightly, only allowing the tip in. He continued teasing you like this, waiting for you to get frustrated. 

“P-please, Kiyoomi, I want you,” you said as you looked up to a smirking Sakusa.

“I thought you’d never ask,” he said as he completely bottomed out. You cried out his name, the slight burn being overpowered by the pleasurable stretch you felt. Sakusa gave you a minute before he started moving, setting a decent pace. He brought your legs onto his shoulders, making you feel even tighter as he continued to pound into you. You continued to pant quietly, too embarrassed to fully moan. He noticed this. He let one of your legs down and he put his thumb into your mouth. You instinctively began licking and sucking, but only for a second before he removed it and brought it down to your clit. You gasped as he pressed down and rubbed slow circles over your sensitive bud, finally coaxing a loud moan from you.

He suddenly stopped his movements and looked down at you. “ _I think that was the first I heard you moan, it was like a fucking melody,_ ” he said, pure lust in the tone of his deep voice. Before you had a chance to say anything, he went straight back to it, his tempo much faster than before.

He was determined to get many more melodies from you tonight. 


End file.
